Kingdom of Idiots: who’s a damsel in distress!
by nakili kane
Summary: the heir to the Great emerald kingdom is Drew, only problem is he can't take the throne because he's disguised as a princess and doesn't know why. what happens when he meets a mysterious knight in shining armor? warning: gender-bender with may and drew...
1. Chapter 1

Hello nakili here, I decided to make a new story and here it is. I thought the summary was bad, but I'll explain. Drew is forced to dress up as a Princess due to a curse placed on his kingdom, if another Royal prince is born, then the kingdom will face destruction. I'll get into more details about the curse later. Please don't hate me for doing that to Drew; I just thought it would be more interesting. Also May is going to face a similar problem to Drew. This is a contestshipping just so you know. Also this story was made for fun, please enjoy.

Note: I do not own pokemon or its characters.

Kingdom of Idiots: The guy who's a damsel in distress!

Episode 1: and so he met the mysterious new Knight ….

Once a upon a time there was a Great Emerald Kingdom that had a very interesting Princess… er… um, sigh I'll just explain about the Princess...

The princess of Great Emerald Kingdom was really a GUY, so that means the "PRINCESS" was really a "PRINCE". The only ones that knew the secret were the king and queen and a few royal servants. The Prince's name was Drew De La Rosa, he was the next Heir to the throne of The Great Emerald Kingdom, but there was a problem, he couldn't have the throne. There were four reasons why he couldn't have the throne:

Everyone thought he was a Princess.

The kingdom's enemies couldn't know Drew was a Prince and not a Princess

The Kingdom had a curse placed on it; if another royal prince were born the Great Wicked Witch of the Purple hills would come and bring destruction to them all.

His mother and father wanted a girl anyway.

All those reasons were kept secret from Drew. Drew never didn't really know why he was forced to be a princess anyway. He didn't feel right wearing a dress, putting on make and having to act like a girl, but most of all he hated the way some of his royal Knights stared at him with puppy dog eyes. That was the most embarrassing thing ever. Let's not forget him having to go on Royal dates too. Girls were jealous of Drew's feminine looks while guys were falling head over heals for him.

~Sigh~ "Another day of nonsense and weird looks from idiots…" thought Drew to himself as he adjusted his light green wig. Sure he looked nice wearing a dress and make up, but this wasn't him. He was a fifteen-year-old guy, what would happen when his voice gets deeper and he grows a mustache like his Father? What would people think? All he wanted was to be a normal young man, with a normal life, a normal life with no secrets.

"Oh well it's not like I can do anything about it anyways. Like they care." Drew said out loud. There was a knock at the door. Drew turned away from his mirror and looked at his door.

"It is I Misty, Princess Danielle." Said a red headed girl on the other side of the door. Danielle was his "girl" name. Drew took a deep breath and then let it out. "Whatever, just come in. I'm already dressed." Replied Drew. Misty opened the door and walked in, and then she shut the door. In her hands, she held a beautiful red rose. Drew stared at the rose. Sure he liked roses, but that mean he was girly.

"That for me?" he asked in his best girly voice. Misty smiled. "Prince Drew you don't have to act like that around me, it's okay." Said Misty. She was one of the few Royals that knew Drew's secret. In matter of fact Misty was a Princess from a neighboring kingdom sent to Drew's kingdom to teach him how to be a " Proper Princess". They had known each other since they were kids. At some points even Misty would forget Drew was a guy. He was such a good actor.

"Yes, this is a gift from my royal knight Gary. He wanted me to greet you for him. He really seems to like you "Princess Danielle", err I mean Prince Drew" teased Misty. "And that's just to bad for you, since I seem attract more guys then you "Princess Misty" and I'm a guy." Drew shot back. He smirked when he saw her face turn red. Revenge was sweet. Misty's face turned red from anger. Yes, Drew had a point, she was no good at attracting boys, but it was only because she had a bad temper.

"Yeah, yeah we get the point. To bad you can't be with a "Girl", now can you "Princess" said Misty. Drew stopped grinning and looked at Misty. She was right; he couldn't get a "Girl". He simply flicked his hair and looked and looked at Misty.

"It's not like I'm interested in girls anyway." Said Drew as he took the rose from Misty and smirked at her reaction. Misty was totally speechless.

"You couldn't possibly mean…"

"Hello I'm just kidding. I "AM" interested in meeting a "GIRL" but I haven't met the right one yet. So far all the ones I meet are a bunch of clueless, air headed, stuck up Princesses. Who wants one of them? Of course there's the exception of you and myself." Said Drew and he put on his slippers. He frowned; his parent had gone to far. They would have to put an end to this stupid lie sooner or later. His heart sank a little as he remembered a girl form his childhood. She had saved him from a bandit. He had always hoped to meet her again, but that would be impossible. Drew quickly shook away the thought.

"I'm done getting dressed, lets go see what my mother and father want." Said Drew as he headed out the door. Misty followed, deep in thought.

On the way to the Royal Meeting Room, Drew was getting "puppy dog looks" from some of his knights. Drew sighed.

"Idiots, I wonder what would happen when they realize I a GUY. Hmph, I can't wait for such a day to come." Thought Drew to himself. He heard Misty giggle.

"At least I got admirers then a certain someone, I won't name anyone Misty." Said Drew loud enough for people to hear. Misty quickly grew embarrassed and angry as some Knights laughed.

"Whatever PRINCESS DANIELLE" said Misty. Drew growled at Misty. Soon they were at the meeting room.

"Ah, sweet heart, you're finally here." Said King Andrew, Queen Stella smiled. "I have some wonderful news, I hired you your very own Knight" said King Andrew as he hugged his little "Princess". Misty giggled. Drew had no reaction.

"Great another idiot who's going to try court me and then I'll have to make them quit." Thought Drew. This really had to stop, ten knights had already tried to court him and all got rejected. Sometimes he wondered if his parents were trying to hook him up with those knights. He would also wonder if they forgot he was really a guy.

"Please come in Sir Mario." Exclaimed King Andrew. Misty smiled as Drew rolled his eyes.

A short young man dressed in black walked in, followed in by a young boy. The young man dressed in black had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The young man looked around Drew's age and also looked a bit clumsy. The boy wore a light blue sailor outfit, he also wore black glasses. He had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. For some reason the boy seemed smarter then the knight.

"Sweet heart, this is your new Knight. Sir Mario, and his younger brother Maxwell." Said King Andrew proudly. Drew rolled his eyes. Queen Stella smiled again.

"I am very honored to meet you Princess Danielle. I am very happy that I was recommended to be your Knight. You are very beautiful in person." Said Mario as bowed and took Drew's hand and kissed it. Usually Drew would show no reaction, but when this mysterious knight kissed his hand, he blushed madly. He could hear Misty giggle in the background. Drew quickly snatched his hand away, surprising Mario.

"Please don't say such embarrassing things to the Princess! See what you did?!" scolded Maxwell. Mario looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Err um uh, my apologizes your highness." Said Mario as he bowed again. The king smiled as the "Princess" glared. Misty giggled some more. Drew glanced at her then looked at Mario.

"Sir Mario, just exactly who recommended you?" demanded Drew. "Don't be rude sweet heart, your best friend here recommended him." Said King Andrew proudly as he looked at Misty. Drew glared at Misty, who simply smiled.

"How can she betray me like this!!!" thought Drew angrily.

"Don't worry Danielle, Mario here is at the top of his class. Although he may not seem it, he's little clumsy, he has excellent swordsman ship, is a great combat stragestist and there's so, so much more to him then meets the eye." Said Misty as she winked at Drew. Drew was frowning; he really wanted to hurt Misty.

" Sweet heart, why don't you and Mario take this chance to get to know each other? Give him a little turn will you?" said King Andrew as he winked. Mario and Drew's face turned red. Maxwell gulped. Misty and Queen Stella giggled.

"That's not a very good idea! I knew we shouldn't have agreed to Princess Misty's proposal." Thought Maxwell to himself.

"Kyah! Me and the princess alone? Not a good idea!" thought Mario as he looked at Princess Danielle. He noticed the princess was frowning. She looked hurt for some reason. Mario blushed.

The princess looked kind of cute, she had interesting hair color and beautiful emerald eyes to match. She was slender and looked so pretty. Mario then sweat dropped.

"Geez what the heck am I thinking…" thought Mario to himself. Maxwell noticed and elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't okay, things will get out of control and if you mess up---" Maxwell didn't finished. "I get the point." Said Mario as he elbowed him back.

"I'm leaving, I don't need this. Excuse me." Said Drew as he stomped out of the room.

"Wait Danielle, Danielle come back here! We are not done here! DANIELLE!!!" called Drew's father.

"How could he? He really did forget I'm a BOY! For crying out loud! What the heck?!! Screw this! I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaking idiots!!!" thought Drew angrily to himself. This stupid nonsense would have ended ages ago, if only he hadn't promised his mother he wouldn't tell the truth.

Drew's mother was very ill and he made a promise not to tell anyone about his secret. Since he loved his mother very much, he kept the promise, but he really wished he knew why.

"P-Princess Danielle wait!" called a familiar voice. Drew turned around only to be runned into by Mario. They both fell to the ground, Mario landing on top of Drew. Drew blush as he looked at Mario's blue eyes. Mario did the same thing. Their faces were pretty close too.

"Get the heck off me!" shouted Drew as he pushed Mario off. When he did, he had placed his hands on Mario's chest and pushed him off. Drew noticed something strange.

"Is his chest swelling? Is he hurt or something? It felt kind of bumpy for some reason…." Thought Drew. Mario was blushing madly covering his chest.

"Oh no not good! Not good!" panicked Mario. He could feel his face getting red and the princess's eyes on him.

"Have I been discovered?" Mario closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey are you hurt?" asked Drew.

"EH? H-hurt? Um, um uh---" Mario didn't know what to do. "Maybe you should got some ice, the swelling didn't feel to large but it's better that it doesn't get bigger." Said Drew as he got up and dusted himself. Drew looked at Mario who seemed relieved. Drew sighed and held out his hand.

"Here I'll help you up." Said Drew as he smirked. Mario looked up at Drew's face and blushed.

"Kyah, this isn't good!!!" thought Mario. "I think I'm getting attracted to the Princess!!"

Mario took Drew's hand and Drew helped him up. Mario heard Drew giggle.

"Um what is so funny Princess?" asked Mario.

"Well it's usually the guy's job to help the lady up." Said Drew as he let o of Mario's hand and flicked his hair. Mario blushed more. (Oh the irony!!! XD)

"Eh, I guess you have a point." Said Mario as he looked at the ground. The way Mario blushed and looked at the ground made Drew grin.

"He kind of looks cute when he does - - -" what the heck am I thinking? He's a GUY! I don't flow that way even though I cross dress…" thought Drew as he mentally slapped himself.

"Look I got to go, tell Misty to give you a tour." Said Drew as he looked at Mario. Mario was looking at Drew. Drew looked at Mario and then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hm, strange guy. Now that I think about it, he was pretty light, almost like a girl…" thought Drew to himself. He smiled. For some reason he felt a little happy.

Mario stood there alone, looking at his hand.

"Princess Danielle is pretty strong, hopefully she didn't notice anything." Thought Mario to himself.

"May! We saw everything! How could you be so clumsy? You need to be more careful!" scolded Maxwell as he came closer. May looked at him.

"Sorry Max, these clothes are a little to big. I didn't mean to trip. But don't worry, I don't think Princess Danielle noticed anything." Said May as she smiled at her little brother. Max simply sighed. This was going to be a big job.

"I admit you do make a cute guy May." Said Misty as she walked closer.

May blushed, that's right. May was Mario; she was dressed as a guy.

"I don't feel right doing this Misty. I know I need the job, but posing as a knight for a princess isn't a very good idea." Said May as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, what happens if the princess falls in love with May or May falls in love with the princess?" teased Max. May bopped him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for? I was just kidding." Said Max as he rubbed his head.

"Don't kid around like that Max! " said May as she blushed.

"Geez you can't even take a joke." Said Max as he pouted.

Misty couldn't help but giggle. Things were definitely going to get interesting around here. If only they knew what she knew.

"What's so funny?" asked May as she looked at Misty.

"Oh nothing May, nothing at all. I just hope you'll get along great with princess Dre-I mean Danielle." Said Misty as she smiled to herself. Max and May just looked at her confused. They didn't get it at all.

If only, if only they knew what she knew would they understand…

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Well that's it for now. I tried my best to make this story interesting, I had fun writing so please look forward to the next chapter. Who knows who will find out each other's secret, May or Drew. I also think I gave away who "Mario" was to those who picked up the hints. Anywho look forward to the next episode!!!

Episode 2: and someone found out the truth…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Nakili here!!!! Yay I finally have the second chapter done!!! Thank you the few reviewers and others reading this story. In this chapter I tried to explain May's reason for cross-dressing. I also put a little humor to it. Please sit back and enjoy. Also I apoloigize for making Drew and May cross-dress, it's just to make this story funnier and interesting.

NOTE: I don't own pokemon but I wish I did.

Episode 2: and so someone found out the truth…

Drew had arrived to his room. He shut his door and quickly ran to his bed and sat down. He took off his slippers and then rubbed his feet.

"Geez, How many years has it been now? 15? And I'm still not used to these stupid things." Said Drew as he threw the slippers at his huge closest. Then he pulled off the wig he was wearing and tossed it aside. He messed up his neatly combed hair.

"Well, now it's Drew time! Time to take off these stupid clothes and look for something manly to wear." Said Drew as he started to unzip the dress he was wearing. As he unzipped it he walked over to his closet. He looked around to see what he should wear.

"Wow everything in here is a dress, good thing I asked Brock to bring me some Men's clothes." Thought Drew. Brock was another person who knew Drew's secret.

Drew remembered when Brock found out, it was a total disaster. Brock was coming to Drew to confess his love for "Princess Danielle", but unfortunately had walked in on Drew while he was changing. Brock saw Drew in "Guy" form and nearly fainted as his heart was crushed. Yup, Brock was one of Drew's many admirers who fell victim to the "Princess Routine" and the outcome was a broken heart and confusion. (On Brock's side) The good thing was that Brock would keep secret as long as Drew would not tell anyone about his huge misunderstood crush on "Princess Danielle", Drew had promised not to tell anyone. Drew laughed as he remembered.

Drew took a key and unlocked a huge black truck in his closet. Inside the truck were men's clothing. Drew picked an outfit and went to his bathroom and shut the door. He was going to take a shower.

In the mean time May was headed to Drew's room. King Andrew really wanted Drew and her to get to know each other and he wouldn't stop annoying her about it. She had finally given up and went to Drew's room. She had no other choice. She also made up her mind and decided that she wanted Princess Danielle to know the truth. Maybe the princess would understand May's reasons for pretending to be a guy.

"Lets see, take a turn to the right when I get to the King's statue…" May reminded herself as she passed a statue of the king. "And it should be the door to the left.." she finished. She looked at this huge polished dark brown door. May took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"E-Excuse me, Princess? It's me Mario!" called May. There was no response. "Um Princess? Princess. I'm coming in!" said May as she opened the door. As she did she was shocked to see the room. It was huge and so pretty!

"Wow, Princess Danielle sure has some great taste. Her room is not that girly at all and everything is so nice and neat. So lucky…" thought May as she looked around. Suddenly May noticed the closet. Before she headed to the closet she made one last call for the princess.

"Princess are you in here? Well since you're not in here I'll just have a look." Said May as she rushed over to the closet. Just as she expected, there were a lot of stylish dresses in there. May gave a huge smile! If only she wasn't pretending to be a guy, she would ask the Princess if she could barrow some dresses. May sighed.

"Oh, I wish these clothes belonged to me, I'd be so very happy." Thought May. She got out of the closet and went to sit down on the Princess's bed. May decided that she would wait for Princess Danielle to come back from where ever she was.

Drew had just finished taking his shower and was now drying himself. He felt nice and refreshed from his shower. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"This is how I'm suppose to look like, nice and manly." Thought Drew as he began to dress himself up. He put on some dark navy blue pants and a black turtleneck. He was thinking about putting on his purple jacket but decided not to. He looked at himself once more and smiled.

"Yup, that's definitely much, MUCH, much more manly." He said out loud and flicked his hair. "I'm so awesome." He said out loud once more. As he opened the door, he immediately stopped. On his bed he saw Mario sitting there.

"W-What is that guy doing in my room? And worst of all I'm not dressed properly!!" yelled Drew inside his mind. (He means he's not dressed up in "Princess" form.)

He quickly shut the door. He had to think if something quickly, but what? Then he noticed his towels, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He began to undress himself down to his boxer shorts. Then he began to wrap one towel around his body and another one around his short hair. He looked in the mirror.

"This'll have to do, I don't really look like a princess, but it's better to do this then have my secret be blown." Thought Drew as he headed toward the door. He took a deep breath and released it. He opened the door.

May sat on the Princess's bed. She was wondering when the Princess was going to come. She was considering leaving when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see the Princess herself. May blushed.

There stood the princess in nothing but a green towel. (Remember he IS wearing his boxers underneath.) Drew smirked as he saw the look on "Mario's" face.

"Oh my Mario! I didn't think you would do something so naughty. You weren't peeking on me showering? Were you?" asked Drew in a devilish sweet innocent voice. May began to panic. She didn't want the princess to misunderstand! She didn't even know the princess was in the room! May turned bright red, Drew just smirked. It was to fun messing with this new Knight.

"EH? N-No Princess! It's not what you think! I um was uh…YOUR FATHER WANTED ME TO COME SEE!" shouted May as she quickly got off Drew's bed and bowed. Drew chuckled. This guy was really too much.

"It's alright Mario, I don't mind. I understand. This isn't the first time it's happened." Said Drew in a serious tone as he remembered the "Brock Incident". May blushed again and closed her eyes. "It's happened before?" She thought.

"I-I'll just go outside and wait for you to get dressed and um, uh, I'll just get out now!!!" said May as she hurried out the door. Drew just realized that maybe he could have told Mario his true identity, but the guy got out. He sighed; he had no choice but to dress up as "Danielle". He went to his closest and got a simple dress that was easy to move around in. Then he went to one of his wig racks and picked a wig. He went to his mirror and combed his natural green hair back. Then he placed the wing on his head and adjusted it. He looked at his make up kit. He thought for a moment and decided no to wear make up.

"That should do it." Thought Drew as he walked to his closet again. He was going to pick some shoes to wear. He decided to wear some dress shoes that had no heel, that way his feet wouldn't be killing him. He was done. He shut his closet door and walked over to his mirror again.

"Well I guess there's going to be no Drew time today." He said. He got out of his room and stepped into the hallway. There was Mario sitting crisscrossed on the floor patiently waiting for him. Drew looked at Mario but didn't say anything and Mario looked up to Drew and smiled.

"Wow Princess, you got dressed a lot faster then I expected. You look lovely." Said May as she got up. She noticed the Princess looked very annoyed. "Um Princess is something wrong?"

"Of course there's something wrong!!! You know how embarrassing it is being called "LOVELY" by another "GUY"?" thought Drew. "No there's nothing wrong Mario." Said Drew. "And Mario please stop calling me "PRINCESS" it's starting to annoy me."

Drew hoped to get the message to Mario. May looked at him a little confused then realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that you…" May began her sentence. Drew stiffened up; maybe Mario realized he was really a guy.

"…were insulted by it. I meant no harm and I apologize for not calling you by your name." finished May. Drew sweat dropped.

"Oh Well." Thought Drew. It was going to be hopeless; Drew was going to let it go. Might as well have him guessing he's a girl than having another know his secret.

"Since father is insisting that I give you a tour, we'll head down to the Knights training ground first. If you're going to be my knight, you might as well go there first." Said Drew as he turned around and started to walk away. May looked at Drew's back. Something about the Princess seemed a little familiar.

"Right, please wait for me Princ- I mean Danielle!" May called out and ran after Drew. Drew glanced back and smirked at Mario.

"Please do hurry up and don't keep me waiting." Said Drew as he stopped to wait for May. May caught up to Drew and they walked together. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Oh me, Oh my, what is this? Oh how very interesting and yet at the same time oh so very forbidden. Has that dimwitted King forgotten his promise to me?" Said man with a girlish voice as he looked at his crystal ball.

"What is it Master?" asked a blue headed young man.

"Yeah, what's bugging you?" asked a dark purple haired young woman.

"Ah Jessie and James just the two exact people I wanted to see." Said the girly voiced man.

"It seems that the Dimwitted King of Emerald Kingdom is trying to set up his only daughter with a Knight. He's trying to break my deal." Said the man.

"Eh? Sir I don't understand. Didn't you say that the king and queen could not have a son?" asked James. Jessie frowned at him and so did the man.

"Honey, haven't you learned by now that I don't play by the rules? I love to break them, you should know that." Said the man as he rubbed James's cheek sending a shiver down his spine.

"Sure I said no son, but this includes having his daughter married to a Prince or Knight. Do you understand?" asked the man.

"Um, no not really." Replied James. A sweat drop went down his cheek.

"What the Master means is that if the Princess marries a Prince or Knight, that "MALE" will become the next ruler to the Emerald Kingdom and that's like the king and queen having a son. Understand Now?!" yelled Jessie to James.

"I UNDERSTAND now but it wasn't necessary for you yell at me." Said James as he glared at Jessie who stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same to her.

"Enough already! Pay attention. There is something not right about that Princess and that Knight." Said the man as he rose from his dark green and purple throne.

"I want you two to investigate them." Ordered the man. Jessie and James nodded their heads and left toward the Emerald Kingdom.

"Oh I do wonder what this little darling pair are hiding from my sweet little old self." Said the man to himself. He found it a little strange the he was kind of attracted to the Princess, which was something not normal to him anyways.

"I wonder what kind of fun havoc those two dummies with bring to those idiots at the kingdom." Laughed the man out loud. Somewhere near the area people were getting the creeps.

Drew and May had arrived to the knights' ground. It was a large area with lot's of young men training. May was amazed by the sight. There were knights practicing archery, knights riding horses, knights sword fighting, so many to keep track of.

"A-Amazing!" shouted May. Drew couldn't help but smirked. This knight was a strange one all right. Drew took a glance at the young knight beside him. Something about Mario seemed so familiar yet so distant. Drew was lost in thought.

"PRINCESS WATCH OUT!" yelled May as she rammed herself into Drew causing them to fall on the ground. Drew was taken by surprise.

May was on top of Drew in a protective way. An arrow was shot, but it was a misfire and had gone to the direction of Drew.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" asked May as she glanced down at Drew. The way Mario looked at him was causing him to blush madly. His innocent look was making Drew go crazy. Just what exactly was going on?

"I-I'm fine, you can get off me now." Said Drew as he turned his head so Mario wouldn't see him blush. May smiled, she was relieved that the princess was safe.

"Curses this was the second time this happens, much worse then the "Brock Incident"." Thought Drew. Suddenly a hand was shoved in his face, he looked up. Mario was holding out his hand to Drew.

"Last time you helped me up and that wasn't very manly was it? Now it's my turn." giggled May. Drew blushed more.

"I don't need your help, thanks anyway." Said Drew as he got up on his own. May frowned as Drew dusted himself.

"Princess! Princess! Are you alright?" shouted a black haired boy as he ran over. A silver haired boy followed the black haired boy.

"Yeah Ash I'm fine." Replied Drew. Ash finally reached them and stopped to catch his breath. Ash glanced up to Drew's face. He blushed a little as Drew rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that Princess, I was just training this new recruit and well you know what happened next my lady." Said Ash as he bowed. Drew looked at the new recruit, who also bowed at Drew.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to fire that at you, I- I…" the silver haired boy didn't finished. He wasn't sure what to say.

"It's alright, no harm was done. Ash be sure to be more careful, maybe you should let this new recruit study under someone more experienced." Said Drew as he glanced at a purple haired young man. The young man was named Paul. He was a very good knight, the only problem was that he was very antisocial and thought himself more superior then the other knights. Paul caught Drew looking at him and quickly turned his head. Drew smirked. Paul had challenged Drew to a duel in the past and lost. He was humiliated by a "girl", ever since Paul couldn't stand looking at Drew.

"Aw Princess, why that guy? I'm much more suited for this! I promise to do a better job!" complained Ash. He didn't get along with Paul. He had tried so many times to become Paul's' friend, but each time it was a failure. Paul was a very hard person to get to; Ash had finally given up on him and decided maybe Paul was better off with no friends.

"Hm, I'll take your word on it." Said Drew as he turned to May.

"Ash meet Mario, he is going to be another new recruit. Please a dear and show him the ropes. I'll be going now." Said Drew as he began to walk away.

"W-Wait Princess! You're suppose to give me a tour of the kingdom!" said May as she grabbed Drew by the arm. Drew turned around and glared at May. Ash sweat dropped.

"Somebody help me! I'm being harassed by a total stranger!!!" Drew cried out in his "Damsel in Distress" mode. The knights who were training immediately stopped what they were doing and glared at May. May slowly let go of Drew's arm and slowly backed away from Drew. Drew gave her a devilish grin. Ash and the silver haired boy sweat dropped. The knights were gathering around May, Drew, Ash, and the silver haired boy.

"It's okay now, that mean bully let go. Thank you very much everyone!" said Drew in an innocent voice and winked at them. The knights blushed and went back to work. Sometimes being a Princess had its benefits.

"Those idiots, how could they have fallen for such a trick?" Said Paul as he went back to what he was doing.

"But Paul as soon as you heard Princess Danielle in trouble, you were the first one to the scene." Said a knight. Paul's face turned red.

"I-I was just making sure no one hurt that annoying Princess as my duty, and I want a rematch." Said Paul still blushing. The knight grinned.

"Well Paul remember you can always join the Princess Fan club." Said the Knight only to receive a bop on the head by a frustrated Paul.

"Idiot…" mumbled Paul as he walked away.

"I hope you learned your lesson. I don't want to give you a tour, let Ash do that." Said Drew coldly. "That's why I brought you here anyway." He added and walked a way.

"T-That Princess, she-she…. I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!" shouted May. She heard Ash and the silver haired boy chuckle.

"You'll get use to that. Princess Danielle doesn't really seem to like hanging out with guys. I'm not sure why though." Said Ash.

"You showed of seen when I first met her. I just kissed her hand and she yelled sexual harassment and I got beat up." Said Ash as he laughed out loud. May and the silver haired boy sweat dropped. Was that really something to laugh about.

"Anyways let me introduce myself properly. My name's Ash Ketchem, this is Brendan Birch." Said Ash. Brendan politely bowed at May. May smiled.

"I'm May- I mean Mario!" May quickly corrected herself. She almost gave away her real name, the good thing was Ash and Brendan didn't catch that part.

" Here Mario, both of us will show you around and introduce you to some people." Said Ash as be gave her a signal to follow him. May nodded and followed him and Brendan.

Jessie and James had just arrived at the Kingdom and were sneaking around. They were passing by a lovely rose garden when they heard voices. It was a woman's voice, a girl's voice and a young boy's voice.

"Misty thank you very much for recommending that young man to us. My husband seems very happy." Said Queen Stella. Misty smiled and Max tried to smile.

"I'm very happy that I was able to help out. I know that Princess Danielle has a hard time with your other knights, I promise this knight is going to be different." Said Misty as she took a sip of her tea. Max frowned, Queen Stella noticed.

"Is something bothering you Sir Maxwell?" she asked. Max quickly looked up at her.

"I don't think that my si-I mean my brother is a wise idea to be the Princess's personal Knight." Said Max. The Queen looked at the young boy curiously.

"This sounds interesting, lets stick around a little longer. I think we'll get some valuable information for the master." Said Jessie as she looked at James. James nodded and they continued to listen to the conversation.

"Why is that Sir Maxwell?" asked Queen Stella. The young boy thought about it for a moment. He was choosing his words carefully; he didn't want to give away May's true identity.

"Well you see your highness, my…" Max was cut off by Misty.

"Queen Stella let me explain since I don't like keeping secrets from you." Said Misty as she glanced at Max. Queen Stella didn't say anything.

"About Mario, HE is actually a SHE." Said Misty. Queen Stella didn't react; she simply waited for Misty to continue her explanation.

"Mario's real name is May. May has a very good reason, that's why she's disguised as a man, so please understand your highness!!!" shouted Max as he stood up.

"Please don't behead her or arrest her!" begged Max as he fell to his knees. Misty was taken by surprise. Queen Stella simply smiled at the frighten boy.

"Please stand up Sir Maxwell. If you tell me her reasons I promise I won't mention it to anyone." Said Queen Stella. The young boy looked at the Queen, Misty felt a little uncomfortable.

"You see May is really the heir to a village near by. She's my older sister. About five years ago an enemy village threaten to attack us if we did not kill our heir. Our village is poor and weak, we had no choice but to do as they said or else our village would be destroyed. Those barbarian were going to kill everyone." Said Max as he remembered. Queen Stella did react to that. She frowned and a sad expression formed on her face.

"Since my sister was the heir, she wanted what was best for the village. She was going to be executed for the sake of the village; our parents didn't want that. Princess Misty was an ally to our village and happen hear about the execution and came up with a plan." Said Max as he looked at Misty.

"My solution was to have a fake execution of the heir, using the special ability of my Royal Knight Gary. The fake execution took place in front to the leader of the enemy village and it worked. The enemy leader was convinced and the corpse was brought to me. I had Gary undo his special ability and May was safe." Said Misty as she took over Max's explanation.

"May can never return to her village and her true identity must be kept secret until I am able to find a way to solve this situation. My father and mother do not want to get involved so I'm having a difficult time. Until then please allow May to be your Daughter's personal Knight. I guarantee that she is an excellent warrior. She has been trained by my top Royal Knights, including Gary." Said Misty as she politely bowed to Queen Stella. Max also bowed again.

Queen Stella was quiet for a long time. She was thinking about what was going to happen to now.

"So that new Knight is really a girl. How interesting." Said James. Jessie was quiet and James found that awkward.

"Is something wrong Jess?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Come on let's take the information to the Master." Said Jessie. James nodded his head and they moved on.

"For such a young girl to have gone through so much at such a young age… I will allow her to stay but this must be kept secret from my husband." Said Queen Stella. Misty and Max nodded.

"But what if-if…" Max hesitated. Misty giggled.

"Max is worried the Princess might fall in love with his sister." Misty finished for him. Queen Stella chuckled. If only Max knew what they knew.

"If something like that were to happen, I'm sure that thing will work out." Said Queen Stella.

"Work out? How can things work out if they are both women? Argh!!! I don't even want to think about it! I'll never understand women anyways..," thought a dumbfounded Max. Both Misty and the Queen laughed.

As one problem was solved another was about to begin as Prince Drew headed to his father's royal throne. He was finally going to face his father and stop this nonsense once and for all…

TO BE CONTINUED.

Yay next chapter will come around. Anyways I bet most of you know who the "Master" is, not that hard to figure out. XD

Next time: Episode 3- and so they had to prove themselves….

Drew confronts his father, but things don't turn out the way he hopes, so he challenges May to a duel with conditions of course. Will May or Drew win? And will one of them figure out the other's secret?


End file.
